Pucca befriends Scrat! Jealousy everywhere!
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: When Pucca goes out of control of her anger with Scrat he wishes to apologize to her for what he did. When Pucca & Scrat become friends Scratte and Garu start to get jealous of their friendship. ScratxPucca but ScratxScratte & PuccaxGaru in the end. R
1. Scrat's New Hater!

***First off, I would like to say that I LOVE ScratxScratte, and they are always forever. But I'm just writing this for fun. The start of a new Crossover Couple called: ScratxPucca! Don't worry! They will not end up being a couple on here! You'll see! PuccaxGaru and ScratxScratte forever! Don't think of me trying to separate the couples, cuz you'll see real soon! I hope you enjoy this anyway! Please Review everyone!***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pucca befriends Scrat! Jealousy everywhere!**

**Chapter 1: Scrat's New Hater!**

Out in the forest in Skyville, Garu was once again meditating with his black ninja cat Mio. Pucca skipped on by in the forest and saw Garu. She sighed affectionately as hearts came out of her. Before she walked up to kiss him, she stopped and thought for a minute.

"I can't just go up to him and kiss him like a normally do, I need to do something different before I kiss him." She whispered to herself. Pucca looked around the forest, and spotted an acorn. Scrat's acorn. "Oooooh!" Pucca said in awe as she looked at the acorn. She gave the acorn her big teeth grin, and then started to daydream.

In her daydream, she imagined walking up to Garu with an acorn behind her back. Garu crooked an eyebrow and stood up. Then Pucca brought out the acorn and handed it to Garu. Once Garu took it and held on to it, he had pupils in his eyes, and then Pucca smiled at him. They both walked to each other and started kissing. In Garu's way of saying thank you.

Pucca's daydream bubble disappeared, and she blushed and squealed with excitement while shaking her head. "Garu will love me for this!" Cheered Pucca. Pucca began to skip over to the acorn.

But some other bushes that were somewhat close to the acorn began to rustle, and there were tiny squeaks and grunts heard from inside. Scrat popped up from the bush. He was the one who did the squeaks and grunts of course. Then he saw his acorn, and squeaked with glee.

He scurried over and put his hands together, and smiled joyfully. He then grabbed onto the acorns stem. But as he grabbed it, Pucca did too. Scrat gasped for a minute as he saw Pucca's hand. Then he looked up and saw Pucca giving him a confused face. Scrat's jaw dropped open as soon as he saw that Pucca put her hand on his acorn. A human trying to take an acorn! A HUMAN!

"Oh hi Scrat! I just came over here to take your acorn and give it to Garu if you don't mind." Said Pucca. Scrat screamed once he heard what Pucca will do with it. Then he shook his head really fast telling her that he does not want to let Garu have it.

"Scrat it's okay, there will be more acorns and I'm just giving it to Garu for love!" Explained Pucca. Scrat shook his head really fast again. Pucca started to get annoyed.

"Scrat, I'm sure that if you were human then you'd understand why I'm doing this. So please give me the acorn." Pucca said trying to speak in her most polite tone. Scrat was still shaking his head like crazy.

Pucca's whole face turned red, and she had fire in her eyes with a huge rage on the side of her head.

"Scrat, give me the acorn right now, or your face will be rearranged!" Pucca angrily yelled. Scrat had an anime sweat drop on the side of his head once he saw Pucca's angry expression. But apparently that doesn't stop him from getting his acorn. He still shook his head, only slower since he was scared.

Pucca started to turn furious.

"YOU STUPID STUBBORN SQUIRREL! GIVE ME THE ACORN RIGHT NOW!!!" Ordered Pucca. Scrat still refused to give her the acorn.

"Fine then! If you want it that way, then you'll get it that way! You're going down Scrat!" Yelled Pucca. Pucca cracked her knuckles and got ready to beat up Scrat. Scrat screamed in fear and he began to ran off. Pucca started chasing him, and of course she was faster than him.

"Coward! Come back here and face me like a MAN!" Ordered Pucca. Scrat was running, but Pucca was hot on his tail. They ran right past Garu, and wind blew across him and Mio. They both had surprised faces as soon as they passed them. Garu looked to his side, and then he saw Pucca and Scrat running around in circles as she chased. He and Mio had huge anime sweat drops as they watched the chase.

Pucca then grabbed Scrat's tail, and Scrat struggled to get out. He had anime blue lines on the side of his head, and a really scared face as soon as Pucca grabbed him. He squeaked and struggled, but Pucca's hands are too strong to break out of. Pucca gave him an angry look as she held him upside down hanging on to his tail. Scrat's eye started to twitch.

"You better give me that acorn right now Scrat! Or your really gonna get a big punch in the face!" Pucca angrily yelled as she held up a fist and was about to punch Scrat.

Scrat screamed in fear once again, until Garu ran up to Pucca.

"Pucca wait! Don't beat him up just because he won't give you his acorn!" Garu nervously said trying to defend Scrat. Scrat sighed in relief.

"Grrr…Scrat is being an idiot though! He never shares his acorn! All he cares about is himself having it! I just want his acorn so that I can give it to you! But no…! Scrat just had to keep the acorn all to himself!" Mocked Pucca.

"Pucca…you wanted to give me HIS acorn?" Asked Garu. "Well yeah! I thought that it would make a good present since he did it to Scratte once." Said Pucca.

"But Pucca, that's because she's a squirrel. I'm human you know." Said Garu. "I know. I guess I just wanted to give it to you because I didn't want to just walk up to you and kiss you, like I always do." Said Pucca. "Well I guess I understand. But listen, I don't need an acorn because I'm not a squirrel. And this is Scrat's acorn, so don't steal it from him okay?" Asked Garu. Pucca let out a sigh.

"Fine…" She sighed. She let go of Scrat and then gave him his acorn. Scrat grabbed his acorn and then quickly ran off. He was already scared of what happened, but he was so glad that he was free from the quick tempered Pucca.

Pucca watched as Scrat ran off like lightning.

"Pucca…please don't do anything like that again. I'm a human, it's Scrat's acorn, and I really don't need any gifts." Said Garu. "Well…okay." Sighed Pucca. "Good. Now are we cl-" Before Garu finished his sentence, Pucca just ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. He was interrupted and stunned by her kiss.

Then he wiped his mouth really fast, and Pucca giggled.

"Don't worry Garu, we're clear." Grinned Pucca. She giggled and then happily skipped off into downtown Skyville. Garu sighed in annoyance with an anime sweat drop and an annoyed face.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Out on the Sooga Village side of Skyville, Pucca was skipping on over to the Go-Rong. As she skipped, Scrat was hiding from Pucca behind a tree. Then he watched her go inside the Go-Rong and he sighed. He wished that he wasn't so afraid of Pucca, and that she wasn't so quick-tempered.

Pucca entered through the doors and was happily greeted by Ching who was eating Ja-Jang Noodles.

"Hey Pucca!" She greeted her friend.

"Hey Ching!" Pucca greeted back.

"Do you want to join me for some Ja-Jang Noodles?" Asked Ching. "Sure. Why not?" Grinned Pucca. Pucca ran into the kitchen and whipped her up a bowl of Ja-Jang Noodles. Then she ran back with chopsticks in her hands and sat next to Ching at a table.

"So what have you been up to today Pucca?" Asked Ching. "Well…I wanted to give an acorn to Garu as a present, but it was Scrat's acorn, and he refused to let me give it to him. Garu didn't care about my present because it's Scrat's acorn, and he's a human not a squirrel." Explained Pucca.

Ching had an anime sweat drop.

"Well of course he won't except it, like what you said he is human." Said Ching. "Yeah…I know." Sighed Pucca. Pucca and Ching began to eat and slurp their noodles.

Just then, Scrat came up from one of the windows in the restaurant and watched Pucca and Ching eat their noodles. Scrat kept on looking at Pucca. He felt a little guilty for what he did, but he was mostly scared when he looked at her. He started to speak in his mind.

"_I wonder if Pucca's still mad at me for not giving her the acorn? What if she still wants to beat me up?! …Maybe I really should give her my acorn. She did say that there are more in the world." _Scrat said inside his mind. Then he let out a big sigh.

Suddenly, Scratte came walking by and then she noticed Scrat on a tree branch and looking through the window. She crooked an eyebrow and then climbed up the tree.

"Scrat, what're you doing?" Asked Scratte. To other's they were just chirping, but to them they were speaking in English.

"Oh I'm watching Pucca eat noodles." Said Scrat. "Why…?" Scratte asked very confused. "It's a long…painful story Scratte." Shuddered Scrat. "Explain anyway please." Ordered Scratte. Scrat explained everything to her, and she was a little bit surprised.

"Whoa, some story there honey. I'm glad your okay though." Smiled Scratte. "Yeah me too." Responded Scrat. "I just wish that she wasn't so quick-tempered and scary, because then I'd be able to apologize to her." Sighed Scrat. "Don't worry Scrat, I'm sure you'll get your chance." Grinned Scratte.

"Thanks dear." Smiled Scrat. Scrat then looked at the window again with his face and body pressing against it. But as Scrat pressed closer against it, the window opened up and then he screamed and fell right into Pucca's lunch. The sauce splashed on to Pucca and Ching as soon as he landed in the bowl.

From the top at the window, Scratte slapped her face and sighed in annoyance. Scrat came up out of the bowl, and spat out some noodles in his mouth, unaware that Pucca was right in front of him and that he spat the noodles in her face.

Scrat opened his eyes and saw Pucca, then he had a huge anime sweat drop with dotted eyes, and blue lines. He squeaked in fear once he looked at Pucca.

Pucca growled and the noodles on her face began to harden from her very hot angry red attitude. She glared at Scrat and growled at him. Scrat screamed in fear as he saw her growling, then she grabbed the fur on Scrat's chest and started punching him in the face. Then she spun him around with her hand and threw him out the Go-Rong's front door. He crashed through the door once he was thrown.

Scrat fell onto a mud puddle as soon as he was thrown outside. Pucca came out the doors and began to scold him.

"Listen Scrat! You better not come back to this restaurant EVER again! I don't want you near me, I don't want to hear you, I don't want to smell you, or ever see your face AGAIN!" Scolded Pucca. She slammed the doors incredibly hard. Scrat sighed in sadness once Pucca slammed the doors.

Scratte quickly climbed down the tree and scurried over to her mate.

"Are you okay Scrat?!" She nervously asked. Scrat weakly got up. "Yeah…I'm fine Scratte. There are no cuts or bruises anywhere. Nothing is hurt…except my feelings." Scrat sadly sighed.

"Oh honey…" Scratte sadly said. "It's okay Scratte. Come on…let's go home…" Sighed Scrat. The both of them held hands and they slowly and sadly walked back home…

To be continued…

***Well what do you think so far? I know they don't sound like much of a couple yet, but maybe the next Chapter will show more. Once again I say, ScratxScratte and PuccaxGaru FOREVER! Pucca and Scrat will NOT end up being in a relationship I promise! Please Review! Thank you for reading people of Fanfiction! See ya later! =DDD***


	2. Scrat's New Hater or Admirer?

**Pucca befriends Scrat! Jealousy everywhere!**

**Chapter 2: Scrat's New Hater or Admirer? **

The next day in the Sooga Village side of Skyville, Pucca was jumping with her jump rope in the middle of the town square. Scrat came out from one of the bushes, and then looked at Pucca. He sighed and then looked at his acorn. He was thinking about whether he should give her his acorn or not. Just then, Pucca's uncle Ho was calling out to her and ringing a huge Chinese bell with a big drum stick.

"Lunch time Pucca!" He called out. "Okay Ho! Coming!" Pucca said as she ran over to the Go-Rong. Scrat watched her run off, and then he sighed with a sad face. But he started to follow her and tried to make sure that she wouldn't see him.

Then as Pucca went inside the Go-Rong and closed the door from behind, Scrat stood up against the wall and then snuck over to the front window. Scrat crawled over one of the front statues, and then it closed its eyes as Scrat walked on his face. Then it watched Scrat looked through the front window.

It only had an anime sweat drop as it watched Scrat.

He once again watched Pucca eating Ja-Jang Noodles. Pucca looked over at another table, and then saw Garu eating some Ja-Jang Noodles as well. Pucca sighed affectionately and then ran over to Garu's table with her bowl and joined him for lunch.

Garu had an anime sweat drop as he saw Pucca staring at him with her big teeth grin. Garu tried to ignore her and eat his lunch in piece, but Pucca kissed him on the cheek and stopped him from slurping his noodles. Garu glared at Pucca and then she had a surprised face. She stopped smiling at him and ate her noodles and leaved him alone.

Scrat giggled a little bit when he watched Pucca and Garu together. He thought that it was kind of cute…and funny.

Pucca scooted closer to Garu, but Garu had one eye open at her as he slurped up his noodles. He still tried to ignore her and enjoy his lunch. Garu noticed that his bowl was almost empty. Then he picked up one of the noodles and slurped on it.

Once Garu looked beside him, he saw that Pucca was gone! Garu crooked an eyebrow wondering where she was and why she left. But then the noodle that he was slurping on was pulled straight across the table. It was Pucca who was slurping on the other end.

She only left Garu's side to eat the other end of the noodle and then kiss him when they got closer and finished the noodle. Garu was unaware of Pucca in front of him since his eyes were closed as he ate it.

Pucca's face got closer to Garu's and then she kissed him as the noodle was finally finished. Garu's eyes finally opened and he was blushing with a surprised face, and an anime sweat drop.

He screamed in fear and then ran off. But Pucca chased him with her big teeth grin and hearts came out of her as she chased him.

Scrat started laughing hysterically as he watched the Funny Love chase. Pucca finally jumped onto Garu and then started kissing him like crazy. Garu was grunting and struggling to break free from Pucca's kisses. Scrat laughed even more.

The two statues that looked at him before and that he climbed on, both looked at each other with awkward faces and anime sweat drops.

Scratte then came by and saw Scrat laughing. At first she had an awkward face, but then she smiled smugly at him. She carefully jumped up on the window near Scrat, and he was unaware of Scratte near him since he was laughing so hard.

Scratte carefully scooted closer to him as he was laughing, then she was able to stop him and stun him by giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. His whole face turned red as she kissed him, then he looked beside him and saw Scratte giving him a teased smile.

"Oh! Scratte! I didn't notice you there!" Scrat said with a nervous smile.

"I'm everywhere Scrat, and you know it." Smirked Scratte. Scrat laughed nervously. "Are you STILL worrying about the whole Pucca what is going on in there?" Scratte changed the subject once she looked through the window and saw Pucca chasing Garu. She also had an anime sweat drop as she saw the wackiness.

"That's what I was laughing about. Pucca chasing Garu is always so funny to watch!" Laughed Scrat. Scratte snickered when she watched the chase. She tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help but blurt it out.

Scrat smiled joyfully as he watched his mate laugh like crazy. But then he looked sad. He still can't get over with what Pucca said to him and what he has done. Scratte stopped laughing and then noticed her sad husband.

"Are you okay dear…?" Scratte sadly asked him. "I don't know Scratte. I still feel awful about what happened yesterday. I was being an idiot towards Pucca." Scrat insulted himself.

"Honey don't be so hard on yourself!" Scratte sadly said as she put her hands on Scrat's shoulders.

"I was being so stupid." Sighed Scrat. "No you weren't!" Scratte tried to cheer him up. "I need to think of some way to apologize to her… But how can I show my face to her now?!" Yelled Scrat. Scratte softly put her hand on Scrat's chin and tilted his head to face her.

"Don't worry Scrat…things will all work out. Just go up to her and apologize, and maybe give her your acorn." Explained Scratte. "Ah! You really think I should?" Scrat nervously asked.

"You did say that you feel that you should give her your acorn right? Well then now's the time. Just go ahead and say you're sorry, then give her your acorn okay?" Said Scratte.

"Well…okay…" Sighed Scrat. Scratte softly put her hands on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out. I have faith in you Scrat." Grinned Scratte. Scratte kissed Scrat on the cheek and then smiled happily at him.

Scrat smiled a little bit and then nodded. He slowly walked into the Go-Rong with a scared look on his face. He pushed the door open and he saw Garu still getting kissed by Pucca.

Pucca noticed Scrat and then she growled and glared with an angry red face. But Scrat quickly transformed into his human form and tried to stop Pucca from attacking him.

"Wait Pucca!" Scrat nervously ordered. Pucca stopped but she still had an angry face.

"What is it Scrat, this better be good!" Yelled Pucca.

"Well…I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry about what I did yesterday." Said Scrat. Pucca suddenly turned from angry to surprised and sad.

"Huh…?" She mumbled.

"I didn't give you my acorn because of my selfish ways of wanting it for myself. You wanted to give it to Garu because you love him. I really should've known and given it to you in the first place. And I also fell into your bowl of noodles and really messed you up. I'm really sorry Pucca…" Scrat apologized.

Pucca paused for a minute, until she finally gave a response to him.

"Scrat…I…" Pucca was too shocked and guilty to continue. But then she finally finished.

"It's okay…I forgive you…" Pucca quietly said. "You…you do?" Asked Scrat. "Yeah, I forgive you. In fact, I'm the one who really should apologize, that was your acorn and not mine. And I'm sorry for kicking you out of here like that, I shouldn't have been so cruel. Your welcome back here anytime now, I'm okay with seeing you." Grinned Pucca.

Scrat gave her a glad smile.

"Good…I'm glad." He said. "I better get busy now, Garu's gonna escape real soon and I want to kiss him right now!" Said Pucca. But Scrat stopped her from walking to Garu.

"Wait!" He shouted. "What is it Scrat?" Asked Pucca. Scrat had a nervous face and then he slowly moved his hand from behind his back. He held up his acorn in front of Pucca. Pucca was very shocked to see what he was doing.

"Scrat…what are you…?" Pucca wasn't able to continue due to how shocked she was. "Take my acorn." Said Scrat. "You want me to have your acorn?" Asked Pucca.

"Yeah, I do. You wanted the acorn all this time and I never gave it to you. And after that fight that we got into, I gave it some deep thought about giving you the acorn. Then Scratte told me that it's best to give it to you once I apologize, and that's now. So here, take my acorn." Scrat said still offering her the acorn.

Pucca was completely shocked and she didn't take the acorn off his hands yet. But then she did and she gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you…Scrat…" She softly said. Scrat almost blushed a little bit. "You're welcome…Pucca…" He responded. Pucca gave him another soft smile and blushed just a little bit.

"Hey, I better get going right now, Scarrete can't handle being alone with her brother all the time." Laughed Scrat. "Well okay. But thank you Scrat, I'll see you tomorrow." Smiled Pucca.

"Yeah…later." Scrat said as he turned back into his original squirrel form and left the Go-Rong. Pucca looked at the acorn he gave her, and then she smiled and blushed when she watched him run off with Scratte back to their home. Ching looked at Pucca with a confused face and noticed that she was blushing. She wondered what got into her…

Back at the Go-Rong, Pucca was washing the dishes. Ching decided to at the Go-Rong and help clean up. Ching was scrubbing the floors, and Dada was taking out the trash. And then Ching started to talk to Pucca.

"Hey Pucca, I'm really proud of you for forgiving Scrat like that. It was very nice of you." Grinned Ching.

"It was nothing." Said Pucca. "He was being really nice and he wanted to apologize and make me feel better. And it was very brave of him to just give it to me like that. He wanted me to be happy. That was so…sweet." Pucca smiled blushing a little bit while still washing the dishes.

Ching noticed Pucca's shy smile, and red face.

"Hey Pucca…are you maybe…falling for Scrat…?" Ching asked while smiling smugly. Pucca gasped and then dropped a plate that she was washing, and it slipped off and then fell on the floor.

"WHAT?!" Pucca gasped when she dropped the plate. Ching and Dada had an anime sweat drop as soon as the plate hit the floor.

"Oh! I'll clean-" "It's okay Pucca, I got it." Ching smiled while interrupting Pucca and cleaning up the plate pieces.

"Thanks Ching. But when did you start thinking that?!" Pucca laughed with a nervous smile.

"Well first off, it's because of all the things that you said about him. They all sounded really nice and I saw you blushing back there once he took off. So it made me wonder…do you have a crush on him?" Ching asked again.

Pucca just blushed even more, and then she tried to ignore her and went back to washing the dishes.

"Why would I be in love with a squirrel?! And even more, why would I be in love with someone like HIM?! He's a clumsy, crazy, idiotic, gluttoness, and retarded acorn obsessed freak! Why would I love HIM?! My only love is Garu and no one else!" Yelled Pucca.

Pucca was so angry, but she was blushing on the inside. She was able to scrub a plate so hard, that it broke. Ching and Dada had another anime sweat drop once she broke the plate.

"Okay Pucca, I was just wondering. If you say that Garu is your love and no one else then you're right. I'm sorry." Ching apologized as she threw away the plate that Pucca broke. Pucca paused for a minute and then spoke.

"…It's fine." She quietly responded. "You two go ahead and finish up, I'm…going to bed." Said Pucca.

"You sure your tired?" Asked Dada. "Yeah, I'm really tired. So…I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Goodnight everyone." Pucca said as she left the kitchen and into the Restaurants customer room. "Goodnight Pucca!" Ching and Dada shouted.

Pucca slowly walked up the stairs and made it to her room. Pucca put on her pajamas, crawled into bed, clapped her hands and the light turned off, then she cuddled with her Garu doll.

Pucca rested the side of her head on the pillow, and began to think of something. Then she started to whisper to herself.

"Maybe Garu isn't my only…love interest…" She whispered. Pucca carefully closed her eyes and fell asleep.

To be continued…


	3. Pucca kissed a squirrel!

**Pucca befriends Scrat! Jealousy everywhere!**

**Chapter 3: Pucca kissed a squirrel!**

The next day in the Sooga Village side of Skyville, Pucca was walking off into the forest where Garu's house is. Of course she wanted to see Garu. When Pucca made it to the forest, she walked up to Garu's front porch near his house and knocked on the door.

Garu was interrupted from eating his cereal and then he walked over to the door. When he opened it, he got a surprise kiss on his lips. "Mwah!" Pucca said her kissing noise. Garu quickly closed the door, and Pucca giggled.

Then she broke right through the door and ran after Garu with hearts coming out. Garu screamed and then ran out his door and closed it. But Pucca turned around to follow him, and caused another shape of herself in the door because she broke through it again without getting hurt.

Garu ran and ran, but Pucca didn't give up on chasing him as usual. Nothing will ever stop her to give him a kiss.

Just then out of nowhere, Scrat was sniffing around the forest still looking for his acorn. Then Scratte came out to talk to him.

"Are you looking for another acorn sweetie?" Asked Scratte.

"Yeah, it's my thing. I won't rest until I find it!" Said Scrat. "You mind if I watch you get it?" Scratte asked while smiling. "Sure. Why not." Grinned Scrat. Then he kissed Scratte on the cheek, and she had an anime blush sign and giggled.

Scrat ran off to look for his acorn, while Pucca was still chasing Garu and they didn't notice him. Scrat squeaked in glee, because he just spotted an acorn.

But he looked confused. He thought that he gave it to Pucca. But it looks like Pucca is giving it back to him for saying thank you! Scrat seemed to understand what Pucca did. Then he ran over and grabbed the acorn's stem, then he cuddled it.

Just then without noticing Scrat, Garu went right in front of him. Pucca came running to him, but Garu was to stunned and scared to move.

Scrat looked a bit nervous when Garu was in front of him. He was probably nervous to see what would happen, but she was obviously going to kiss him.

Pucca kept running and Garu was still stunned with Scrat behind him. Pucca then jumped in the air and puckered up her lips to get ready to kiss him.

When she got close enough to him, he finally moved out of the way, and Scrat screamed in fear once he saw Pucca coming after him. Pucca was still charging through the air and she could not stop herself, then she accidently kissed Scrat on the lips instead of Garu!

Pucca and Scrat gasped as soon as they saw each other kissing, they even blushed. Garu and Scratte also gasped when they saw the very shocking moment.

Pucca was able to stop kissing Scrat, and then they both looked at each other with very shocked faces.

Then from behind the tree where Scratte was, she had fire in her eyes, a rage on the side of her head, and she held up a fist with a very furious face.

Garu was only surprised and could not stop staring at Pucca and Scrat.

Pucca and Scrat stared at each other still very shocked and with red faces. Then Pucca whimpered and slowly backed away from Scrat, as he did the exact same thing as her. Then they both ran away into the bushes without saying a word…

Garu was also completely silent, then he slowly walked to his house. But then he ran away as fast as he could and made it inside, then slammed the door shut and locked.

As Scrat got out of the bushes, Scratte came in out of nowhere with an angry face and had her hands on her hips. Scrat quickly stopped like a racecar making a screeching noise on the road. Scrat then had an anime sweat drop and began to explain everything to her.

"Scratte, it's not what you think! It's not even what it looks like!" Panicked Scrat.

"You kissing Pucca?! I know what I saw Scrat!" Scratte angrily yelled at him.

"No! Here's the thing Scratte! When Pucca was coming over to kiss, she meant to kiss Garu, not me! It was a complete accident and the kiss didn't mean anything to me! I didn't kiss her, she accidently kissed me!" Explained Scrat.

Scratte angrily frowned for a minute, but then she didn't look so angry anymore.

"Okay. If you say that is true, then fine. The kiss didn't mean anything. But I swear, if I ever see Pucca kissing you again, then she's gonna get a daily dose of vitamin fist!" Scratte threatened while holding up a fist. Scrat had an anime sweat drop and gulped.

"But I'm glad that she didn't mean to. Because your mine and don't forget it." Scratte said affectionately smiling at her mate. Scrat smiled the same way back.

"I know my little love bug." Teased Scrat. Scratte giggled affectionately and blushed.

Scrat and Scratte kissed and then they cuddled with each other, while smiling affectionately at each other. Then they both held hands and walked home.

Scrat still looked a little worried with a tiny anime sweat drop, and he was blushing a little bit. He seemed to be a bit paranoid about the accidental kiss Pucca gave him. Then he thought to himself.

"_I don't wanna feel like I'm cheating on Scratte, she's my one and only love interest and mate! I can't fall in love with Pucca, because then I would hurt Scratte and then she'd break up with me! Scarrete and Scart wouldn't want that either! I have to spend less time with Pucca, and more time with Scratte!"_ Scrat said inside his mind.

Scratte noticed Scrat's nervous face and then she looked a bit worried about him.

"Honey…are you alright?" She innocently asked him. Scrat quickly reverted from being nervous to completely fine, even though he wasn't.

"Huh? Oh I'm completely fine my glittering diamond in the night sky! Just fine!" Scrat said with a nervous laugh. Scratte smiled at him.

"Good." She responded. Then she kissed his cheek and they both continued to walk home, with a stressed out Scrat along the way.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In Skyville's playground, Pucca and Ching were playing on the sea-saw. Ching was cheering with glee each time she went up, but Pucca only had a sad red face. Ching stopped cheering and noticed Pucca's sad blushing face.

"Huh? Pucca what's wrong?" Ching innocently asked.

"What? Oh nothing." Pucca said faking a smile. Ching crooked an eyebrow. "Does it have something to do with…Scrat?" She asked. Pucca was so surprised that she jumped down on the sea-saw. She jumped down so hard that it lifted Ching in the air and sent her way up in the sky.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!!" Pucca yelled when she jumped down. Ching finally came flying down from the sky and then landed on the ground causing a hole in the shape of her body. Then she came back up with a black eye, and her pet chicken Won was just as injured as her. Pucca gasped and then ran over to help her best friend up.

"Ching I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-" "It's okay Pucca." Ching interrupted Pucca. Ching wiped the dust off herself and then began to speak to Pucca.

"Well, does it have to do with Scrat?" She asked again. Pucca blushed.

"Okay yes…it does…" Sighed Pucca. "I knew it! What happened?" Asked Ching. Pucca blushed with an anime sweat drop, and started to explain everything to Ching, while a flashback started.

"Well you see…I was going off in the woods to give Garu a kiss. And of course I chased him around after that. I was unaware of the fact that he was right in front of Scrat, so I jumped in the air and puckered up my lips while charging at him to give him a kiss." Explained Pucca.

"So what happened after that?" Asked Ching.

"Yeah…Garu finally jumped out of the way and Scrat was still behind him. And since I couldn't stop myself from charging, I accidently kissed Scrat on the lips instead!" Pucca continued.

Ching gasped. "No way!" She shouted. "Yes way…" Sighed Pucca.

"Well what are you gonna do now?" Asked Ching. "I don't know Ching, I don't want to feel like I'm cheating on Garu! He's my first love interest! I can't replace him!" Yelled Pucca.

"I know you can't Pucca but…did that kiss really mean anything to you?" Asked Ching. Pucca blushed and quickly thought of a response.

"No it didn't! It was an accidental kiss, so it didn't mean a thing to me!" Pucca angrily yelled.

"Well…if you say so, then okay." Said Ching. "Let's go down to the skate park, you need some cheering up Pucca." Grinned Ching. "Okay, sure Ching." Responded Pucca.

The both of them made their way to the skate park, while Pucca blushed and she was really stressed out. Then she spoke in her mind.

"_Is it really true what I said? The kiss didn't mean anything? Or…did it really…?" _Pucca nervously said in her mind.

To be continued…

***Lol, the Chapter name on here is a reference to the song: "I kissed a girl" By Kate Perry. XD Next Chapter is coming soon, so enjoy it! Please Review everyone! Thank you and goodbye! =D***


	4. Before they cheat

**Pucca befriends Scrat! Jealousy everywhere!**

**Chapter 4: Before they cheat**

The next day at the Go-Rong, Pucca just woke up from her sleep. She stretched and let out a big yawn, then got out of bed and into her bathroom. She took a shower, brush her hair and teeth, put on some clean clothes and deodorant, then went downstairs and into the dining room.

"I'm going outside right now guys." Pucca said to her uncle's.

"Okay Pucca, be careful!" Shouted Uncle Dumpling. "I will!" Responded Pucca.

Pucca walked out the door and then walked somewhere. It's strange though, normally she would be skipping because of how happy she normally is, but instead she had a nervous look and she was just walking down the street.

She was not going to Garu's house this time though…she was going over to Scrat's! Pucca spotted his tree home, and then she climbed up the ladder. Pucca knocked on the door and waited for Scrat to answer it. But instead Scratte came out. Scratte looked up and saw Pucca. She was confused to why she came.

"Hi Scratte! May I speak with Scrat please?" Asked Pucca. Scratte thought for minute and remembered the accidental kiss that Pucca gave Scrat. Scratte was a bit worried if Pucca was in love with Scrat now, but she didn't ignore her, so she called out Scrat.

Scrat scurried over to the front door and once he saw Pucca, he had a nervous face with an anime blush sign.

"Um…can this be private Scratte?" Asked Pucca. Scratte growled and glared at Pucca then closed the door, leaving Pucca and Scrat alone and outside. Pucca and Scrat did not say a word to each other, until Pucca finally thought of something to say.

"Um…Scrat? About what happened yesterday with the kiss well…that was an accident and I didn't really mean to kiss you and-" Scrat interrupted Pucca by letting out a quiet squeak and nodded while smiling.

He understood what Pucca was talking about. Pucca grinned. Scrat then turned into his human form to talk to Pucca and let her understand him.

"I uh…wanted to thank you for giving me my acorn again. It really means a lot to me." Scrat gently said while smiling. "No problem. It was yours anyway, and I know how much it means to you, and I felt bad about what I did to you, so I thought that maybe that would help." Said Pucca.

"Well it does…thank you…" Grinned Scrat. "You're welcome." Responded Pucca. Pucca and Scrat had an awkward silence for a minute, but then Scrat began to speak finally.

"So…you wanna hang out and play?" He asked. Pucca blushed with a surprised face, but then she responded: "Sure…" "Okay! Why don't we go to the Park for now." Said Scrat.

"Okay, why not?" Grinned Pucca. Scrat turned back into his original animal form, and then he and Pucca held hands and walked to the park.

Scratte watched them through a window and glared and growled. But then she sighed sadly with a depressed face, and just turned away from the window.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On the outside of the Go-Rong, you could see that Ching was running as fast as she could and then entered the Go-Rong. Garu, Abyo, and Scratte were there.

"Did you hear the news?!" Ching yelled as soon as she opened the door. Garu, Abyo and Scratte all turned their attention towards Ching.

"What news?" Asked Garu. "The news where Pucca is hanging out with Scrat!" Yelled Ching. Everyone gasped in disbelief. Especially Scratte, then she started to scowl at the news.

"WHY?!" Asked Abyo. "I don't know…but I think it might've had something to do with the accidental kiss that she gave him." Ching said with her hand on her chin. "Oh Garu! I'm so sorry that…Garu?" Ching changed the subject when she noticed that Garu was gone.

But then she looked up ahead, and saw Garu cheering and dancing around in the kitchen. Ching glared.

Ching, Abyo and Scratte all walked into the kitchen to talk to Garu. Garu stopped cheering as soon as he saw his friends come in. "What?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Garu your so mean! Why should you be happy at a time like THIS?! Why would you be glad that Pucca is hanging out with another guy?!" Ching angrily asked. "Because then she won't bother me for a really long time!" Said Garu. "Now I can finally train and meditate in peace." Garu said with a soft smile.

"But Garu! Shouldn't you care about this?! I mean Pucca is practically your girlfriend!" Yelled Abyo.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Snapped Garu. "It doesn't matter whether she's your girlfriend or not Garu, you STILL have to be concerned about this!" Yelled Ching.

"Why should I care about her?!" Argued Garu. Everyone gasped in disbelief when they heard what Garu had to say. Ching glared at him with tears starting to fill up her eyes.

"Because you love her, and you know it!" She scowled. Scratte glared and growled at Garu, due to what he said, and she agrees with Ching on the fact that he loves Pucca.

"I…do…NOT!!" Yelled Garu. "Yes you do Garu!" Argued Abyo. "No I don't! I cannot love her because of the Ninja code, and I need to regain my honor! I don't have time for mushy love gunk!" Snapped Garu.

"Honor, honor, honor! It's always about honor with you isn't it Garu?! You only care about becoming the greatest Ninja in the world, and you never care about poor Pucca! Your never able to realize that she loves you and she wants to be with you for the rest of her life!" Growled Ching.

"But I-" Garu was about to continue until Abyo interrupted him.

"Don't you remember everything that Pucca has done for you? And what you've done for her?" Asked Abyo. Garu's pupils were shaking and he was completely silent, and had a sad look on his face.

"Ya know what? Forget it. You wouldn't want to help out anyway." Glared Ching. Garu was still silent after what Ching and Abyo said to him.

Scratte put her hands on her face and started crying. Ching bent down and put her hand behind Scratte's back to comfort her.

"Don't worry Scratte, we'll get Scrat back to you. We promise." Smiled Ching. Scratte nodded her head still with a sad face. "Let's go find them." Ordered Abyo. "Gotcha Abyo." Responded Ching.

Ching turned around to face Garu and glare at him.

"Of course YOU won't come since you don't care about Pucca, Garu." She said. "We'll just go and leave you here to your peaceful ninja training. Go ahead and only care about your honor. Good-bye, and good reddens!" Ching yelled as she slammed the door.

Garu was left all alone in the room, and he had a guilty and sad face. He picked up his sword, but then he just placed it on the ground and sat on the floor, with a very depressed face. In a way of saying that he felt sorry for Pucca and the fact that he can't notice her love for him, and how he is always avoiding her instead of spending time with her.

"I'm the worst…" Garu sadly whispered to himself.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the Skyville Park, Pucca and Scrat were both enjoying themselves near the river by skipping rocks across. Of course Pucca won most of the time. She was able to make a rock skip three thousand times across the river. But Scrat failed each time he tried.

"Aw…don't worry Scrat! You'll get it soon, I promise!" Pucca smiled. "All you need is a ton of practice, and then you'll get it perfectly!" Pucca continued as she grinned.

Scrat smiled at her, thanking her for having faith in him. Suddenly, Ching, Abyo and Scratte were hiding behind a bush and they were spying on Pucca and Scrat.

"There they are…" Whispered Ching. "We got him now!" Abyo eagerly whispered. "Mm-hm!" Mumbled Scratte. "Okay guys remember, it's very important that you pay attention to the targets without being seen, and stay-" Before Ching could finish explaining, Scratte interrupted her by letting out a very loud and high pitched scream, then ran out the bushes near Pucca and Scrat.

"Quiet…" Ching continued with a flat expression on her face. "SCRATTE!!" Ching and Abyo shouted out to her. Scratte ignored them and kept charging at Pucca and Scrat. They both turned their heads and noticed Scratte coming right at them.

Pucca gasped when Scratte jumped in the air and hurled right into her face and started scratching it aggressively. Pucca kept screaming in serious pain as the female squirrel continued scratching her face.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Pucca shouted. Scrat screamed in fear when he saw his mate attacking Pucca. He grabbed onto Scratte's tail and tried to pull it off and moaned when pulling on her.

Scratte would not let go of Pucca though. In fact, she was holding onto her hair when Scrat pulled her, so Pucca was screaming in pain as not only Scratte was being pulled, but her hair was too.

Scrat finally pulled her off completely and Scratte landed on top of him. Pucca screamed when Scratte was pulled off, because some of her hair pieces were pulled off as well.

"Scratte! What are you doing?!" Asked Scrat. Scratte just slapped him in the face. "OW! What was that for?!" Scrat asked in total confusion. "Because your cheating on me!" Yelled Scratte. "WHAT?!" Scrat asked in shock and disbelief. "Scratte! We told you not to go after them like that!" Yelled Ching. "What is wrong with you?!" Asked Abyo. Scratte and Scrat then transformed into their human forms to talk to them. "There is nothing wrong with me! Just him!" Scratte angrily yelled pointing at Scrat.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Scrat asked still very confused. "Scratte what's wrong?" Asked Pucca. "Everything!" Yelled Scratte. "What are you talking about?!" Pucca asked very puzzled.

"I'm with Pucca on that one Scratte! What ARE you talking about?!" Asked Scrat. "Fine! I guess I'll just explain everything to you both!" Yelled Scratte.

"Ever since you guys kissed each other, you've been going out! You both fell in love even though the kiss was an accident! And now Scrat is cheating on me and he doesn't care! He loves you now and not me!" Scratte angrily explained.

"It's true Pucca and Scrat." Said Abyo. Pucca and Scrat looked at each other and then felt bad.

"Oh no…we're so sorry Scratte!" Apologized Pucca. "We didn't realize that…we were in love with each other and that you felt bad…" Said Scrat. "Well now you know!" Snapped Scratte.

"Scratte…I…I didn't mean to-" "It looks like everything that you said about me being your mate were nothing but lies!" Yelled Scratte. "No! I really did mean it!" Scrat cried. "And you think that THIS is gonna show me that you meant it?!" Scratte snapped as she pointed at Pucca.

"Scratte!" Cried Scrat. "Scratte…" Pucca interrupted the misunderstanding conversation and talked to Scratte.

"He's telling the truth…he really does love you. But he didn't notice that you were hurt and that he fell in love with me. And I didn't notice that I fell in love with him either. He loves you very much…he's telling the truth that he didn't mean to." Explained Pucca.

Scratte's pupils were shaking when she heard what Pucca said. Then she turned to Scrat.

"Scrat…is that true?" She asked. Scrat nodded his head. "Of course it is…" He said.

"Oh…Scrat…I'm sorry that I didn't believe you!" Cried Scratte. Scratte hugged Scrat as she apologized. "Can you ever forgive me?" Asked Scratte. Scrat smiled sweetly at her. "Yes I can." He said. Scratte smiled and then hugged him as he hugged her back.

Pucca giggled as she watched the cute and romantic moment between Scrat and Scratte. Abyo and Ching looked at each other and smiled and giggled.

Suddenly when Scrat and Scratte stopped hugging, a familiar voice was heard calling out Pucca's name.

"PUCCA! PUCCA!" It shouted. Everyone turned their attention towards the voice, especially Pucca. It was Garu. He was running across the field and over to Pucca. He finally stopped as he made it to her and panted. "Garu?" Asked Pucca.

"Pucca…am I…late for apologies?" Asked Garu. "No you're not." Pucca responded while smiling.

"Oh good…then I can finally say this after all these years." Said Garu. "Pucca…I'm sorry if I never notice your love for me. I was being such a fool for not noticing. I should've noticed a long time ago. I get so caught up in honor and training, that I never pay attention to you. Can you forgive me?" Asked Garu.

Pucca smiled. "Of course I can. I'm sorry if I was hanging out with Scrat, I didn't realize that I was falling in love with him." Said Pucca.

"That's okay, I understand." Garu smiled. "I promise that I'll try and pay more attention to you, okay?" Said Garu. "Okay." Smiled Pucca.

"Well…I guess this means that I have to kiss you now that it's the end of the story." Laughed Garu. "You know it Garu!" Pucca cheerfully shouted. Pucca and Garu both kissed each other on the lips. Scrat and Scratte noticed them and started kissing each other on the lips as well. Then Abyo and Ching turned to each other with confused faces. They shrugged their shoulders, and just kissed each other to join in the group.

Pucca and Scrat are no longer completely in love with each other, they are now friends. Even though they might like each other just teeny tiny bit. Just not as much as before.

And with that, Pucca and Garu and Scrat and Scratte made up, and got back to loving each other.

THE END

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Credits**

**Tabitha St. Germain as Pucca**

**Brian Drummond as Garu**

**Chris Wedge as Scrat**

**Karen Disher as Scratte**

**Chantal Strand as Ching**

**Lee Tockar as Abyo and Dada**

**Brian Dobson as Uncle Dumpling**

**Directed by puccafangirl**

**Produced by puccafangirl**

**Written by puccafangirl**

**Copyright: 20****th**** Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Jetix, Vooz.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. PUCCA AND ICE AGE BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL COMPANIES. I'M JUST A FAN AND NOTHING ELSE.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***I hope you guys really liked this story! I worked real hard on it. What do you think of that? Pretty cool to show credits at the end of my stories huh? I thought so. ;) Anyway, please Review and tell me what you think. More stories are to come! Stay tuned! See ya! =DDD***


End file.
